A snowboarder's boots are typically secured to the snowboard by a binding that has one of a variety of overall configurations depending on intended use and rider preferences. Some riders utilize a conventional binding that includes a rear strap that secures over the rider's instep and a forward strap that secures over the ball or toes of the rider's boot. Other riders utilize a step-in binding system, in which engagement members generally referred to as cleats are secured on the boot, typically on a lower or side surface of the sole, to selectively engage with jaws or catches on the binding. Numerous variations on these arrangements exist, but in each case the snowboard binding includes a frame or base plate that is fastened to the upper surface of the snowboard. Typically, screws are utilized that pass through apertures formed in either the snowboard base plate or in a disc that mounts in the center of the base plate to permit rotatable adjustment of the base plate positioning. The screws are threaded into inserts that are molded, adhered or otherwise affixed within the upper surface of the snowboard.
In designing snowboard inserts, several considerations are typically made. The binding should permit the snowboarder's boot to be as close as possible to contact with the snowboard, for good control, force transmission and feel. The boot should rest firmly against the binding base plate, without excessive slop that permits the boot to pivot forward and aft relative to the snowboard, again for better control. A predetermined degree of medial and lateral pivoting of the boot relative to the base plate may be permitted, particularly for certain riding styles. Finally, it is often desirable to provide for a degree of vibration dampening and shock absorption between the riders boots and the binding and board. Vibration dampening provides for better control, particularly when riding hard packed surfaces, and shock absorption is particularly beneficial for riding over jumps, half pipes, and other terrain.
In view of these needs, some binding manufacturers have developed bindings that accommodate gasket like elastomeric dampeners disposed between the binding plate and board, to absorb shock and vibration between the binding plate and board. Other manufacturers provide elastomeric dampener pads that mount on an upper surface of the binding plate, to absorb shock and vibration between the base plate and outsole of the boot. In some instances, dampener pads are provided that are inserted from below the base plate, through apertures defined in the base plate, before mounting the base plate on the board. The dampener pads project through the apertures a predetermined degree above the upper surface of the base plate.
In such dampened bindings, different thickness pads may be selectively removed and inserted, to change the height of the dampener pad projecting above the base plate, allowing for adjustment of the degree of dampening and to provide a variety of snowboard boot configurations with a better fit (eliminate excess slop). However, adjustment requires providing a variety of dampening pads, can only be made by first removing the base plate from the snowboard, and is limited to incremental adjustment as permitted by available dampener pad thicknesses. While adjustment may be made before a rider starts riding, adjustment during a ride may be impracticable due to lack of access to tools, difficulties in handling tools and components while on a snow covered slope, and the need to carry alternate dampener pads. Thus if a rider determines during a ride that excess slop exists between the boot outsole and binding, or a different degree of dampening is called for, adjustments typically can not or are not made.
Therefore, there is a need to create a mechanism that eliminates excess slop and provides dampening between the snowboard boot and the binding to overcome the deficiencies in the prior art.